epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SophisticatedShark/Jason Voorhees vs Beyoncé - Bad Battle Suggestions 11
So now that I'm done with the tourney, I finally got around to finishing this battle. The only reason why this took so long was because it was originally going to be another battle but I couldn't think of anything for it. GIR brought up this suggestion to creds to him for finding it. These battles are also gonna get a beat so I can record them later, if anyone wants to help with that hit me up. So here's the battle: classic slasher icon Jason Voorhees is up against American pop star Beyoncé to see who's the better serial killer. gl;hf Beat BAD RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! JASON VOORHEES VS BEEEEEEYOOOOOOOOONNCCEEEEEEEEE BEGIN! 'Jason Voorhees:' Make some room for the slickest horrorcore from the eighties Here to drop the blood and gore galore on every single ladies. Now I ain’t really one to talk, but allow me break the silence And show this black Madonna which one of us is more violent I’m invincible: physically and lyrical; undissable You’ll need a miracle against this pinnacle of imicable I'm cynical of bitches who are egotistical Now let me demonstrate exactly why this killer’s serial You're minimal. Try to fight? You'd chip your mani-pedi With a deadly frenzy machete, I bring more nightmares than Freddy You are just another stupid whore for me to dismember Cause I'm dropping bigger bombs on this bitch than Goldmember Just ask Jessica Kimble, there's really no point trying to run Got 150 kills and counting, and you'll be 151 I've combated mortals before you, so don't try to touch me You were more intimidating when you were in Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! 'Beyoncé:' Why don’t you step back, you zombie extra-chromosome Rebecca Black You’re the worst thing since the Blue Jackets to stand behind a hockey mask Cause when I attack this track, I beat these freaks easy You live inside a shack while I'm the motherfucking Queen B I'm fierce like Sasha. I hang with Gaga and the Obamas You're some washed-up monstah hopping off of Futurama Bitch, you can't beat Beyoncé, you're beyond sane and blasé I serve this Friday so hard, I give it one bad case of the Mondays 'Jason Voorhees:' I've heard you drop better bars from your Superbowl show I'll take more than just Manhattan when your world is run by ho's You think I'm deranged? Remind me what you named your baby And what kind of Ms. Daisy would go Crazy in Love with Jay-Z You're drunk on more than just love, but yet less senseless when you're sober You're only dangerous when you're horny so allow me to fuck you over Let me be Crystal clear, you never should've tried to diss me I've seen your destiny, child, and it's looking pretty grisly 'Beyoncé:' For some guy who butchers teenagers, you've beginning to bore But unlike Mr. Whorehees, I didn't peak at my fourth So try to stop this queen of pop, you find it won't end well I've got a Halo on my records but I'll roast this bitch like hell I make 300 grand a day, you make stupid ass clichés What's to say? I've got rhymes that Haunt, you should be afraid I'm strong! Independent! The booty that is most musical Cause I'll be leaving sweet dreams but this nightmare ain't beautiful And yes I'm dangerous when I'm in love cause what you couldn't deny Two bimbos going in dirty is what led to your own demise I'm a motherfucking Epic, I take down zombies like I'm Grimes Cause I’m packed with the raps that drown you a second time Knowles has got the dopest flow that stomps you like no other Stoner teens and emo freaks are practically your only lovers So go jump in a lake, Quasimodo's inbred brother Next time you try to fight someone you should better bring your mother WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE BAD RAP BATTLES OF HISTOORRY!!! Who Won? Jason Voorhees Beyoncé Bad Battles Suggestions is a series I created to challenge my creativity and put these bad horrid suggestions into another spotlight. If you find a suggestion that you truly think is atrocious, screencap it and post it in the comments. Category:Blog posts